Pure Want
by moon's the limit
Summary: Just for tonight, you want to believe every word he says. slightly one-sided!Drarry. One-shot.


When he comes to you the night before his wedding, you know that it will be the last time that you can touch him. So you accept him with open arms. You let him touch you— kiss you— and love you and only you for this night. You know it's wrong— sleeping with a man who is tying a lifelong bond with someone else the very next day, but you can't help it. Your desires rage.

You allow him to take you in. You let him whisper words to you that you know are lies. You try convincing yourself that this doesn't matter— that he's just fucking you with no emotions. But a small part of you hopes that he wasn't lying every time he said that you were beautiful— moaned that he wanted you— and whispered that he loved you. You hope to the point that you hurt.

Every time he tells you that you are beautiful, your breath hitches. When he groans that he wants you, you feel your heart clench. When he whispers in your ear that he loves you, you feel like you can die from happiness. You try to forget his words, but the more you try, the more you yearn for him.

This is why you are allowing him to lay you down on your bed and kiss you the night before his wedding.

You feel the familiar spark when his lips meet yours. His slick tongue pushes passed your lips and battles against yours. You let him win. His tongue explores your mouth before slipping out and caressing your neck. Your clothes and his clothes are soon streamed across the floor. He leaves fluttered kisses down your bare chest. His teeth gently grazes your thigh. Your breath hitches. The tip of his tongue drags its path back to your chest. His hands cup your face and he kisses you. His teeth lightly scrapes your bottom lip as his mouth moves in response to yours. As he draws back to lube his fingers, you feel exposed, but you don't care. It's only his eyes that are allowed to see you like this. Only his eyes.

You feel a finger intrude you. You squirm. Then, he speaks the words you yearn to hear—

"You're beautiful."

You know he's lying, but for this night, you want to believe everything he says. Another finger wriggles its way through. You throw your head back and groan.

"So fucking beautiful," he murmurs.

His fingers draw out. Then, after a few seconds, he penetrates you. You bite your bottom lip to muffle your scream. Your hands grip the sheets you lie on. He slides in, pulls out, and slams back in. Not being able to control yourself anymore, you cry out in pleasure. You let yourself fall into ecstasy with his body pressing flush against your own. He goes slow— which is something he rarely does. But you can't complain, because you are feeling every one of his emotions— sadness, anger, want, and love. When he moans your name and "I want you", you know that he's telling the truth— that he's feeling you.

You wrap your legs around his waist and allow him to go deeper. He leans down and kisses you again. That's when you realize that this night isn't like the others. Tonight, he isn't fucking you raw. Instead, he's making love to you.

His name slips out of your mouth as he draws away from your lips. He asks you to say it again. You comply. You moan his name. In return, he ducks his head, screams your name, and comes. You come with him. Your senses leave you as pleasure overwhelms you. After his release, he pulls out and lays on top of you. Then, ever so gently, he whispers it in your ear.

"I love you, Harry."

And you know he meant every word.

* * *

Twelve hours later, you find yourself seated in one of the guests' seat in the backyard of the Malfoy Manor where the wedding takes place.

You watch him as he holds her hand, smiles at her, and kisses her with passion.

Your heart breaks.

You wish you are in her place so that he's holding your hand, smiling at you, and kissing you.

But you're not.

The guests around you stand up to cheer. You see his smile brighten, and you see his happiness. And that's all it takes to melt your heart. You stand and cheer as well.

And when he turns to the crowd, catches your eye, and smirks, you realize something else: last night was only the beginning.

* * *

**AN:** Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to write in present tense? Extremely hard. So please excuse my grammar. If you find any errors, tell me. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this piece. Reviews are always loved! :3


End file.
